Fake Marriage
by SuperDash1
Summary: Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota se ven obligadas a casarse con los hijos de Marley Him: Brick Him, Butch Him y Boomer Him. /-Nunca firmaré ese contrato, nunca me casaré con él/ Lo sé, pésimo summary, pero vale la pena leerlo n n.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Esperó que esta historia sea de su agrado, o que por lo menos tenga algunos lectores. **__****_

_**Aclaraciones: las Powerpuff Girls Z y los Rowdyruff Boys Z no me pertenecen. **__**  
**_

En una pequeña habitación se encontraba una joven de bellos ojos rosados y un precioso pelo de color naranja.

-Burbuja, ¿podrías pasarme el color amarillo?- preguntó la joven mientras miraba a su amiga rubia. Esta tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas.

-Por supuesto Bombón, aquí tienes- respondió ella mientras le extendía un lápiz de color amarillo.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó una joven de orbes verdes y cabello corto negro como la noche.

-Bellota, nuestro jefe nos encargó acabar con este cuadro- respondió Bombón sonando ofendida, mientras señalaba un hermoso cuadro, en el cual había una enorme playa estampada.

-Ya lo sé Bombón, pero me aburre...- admitió la azabache mientras dejaba en el suelo su lápiz de color rojo y se tumbaba en el suelo, mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a dormirse.

-Bellota, Bombón tiene razón, si no terminamos esto...-la joven de ojos azules no pudo terminar de hablar, porque su teléfono empezó a sonar. Ella lo cogió y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Burbuja mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-¿Burbuja? Soy Toma, tú jefe, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti y tus amigas. Si lo cumplís, es muy seguro que os ascienda- explicó el jefe desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Por supuesto jefe, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?- preguntó la joven sonriendo a sus amigas, lo que a estas las dejo muy extrañadas.

Bellota y Bombón se miraron entre si e intercambiaron miradas. Intentando adivinar porque su amiga sonreía.

-Mi superior, Marley Him, tiene 3 hijos, los cuales han sido invitados a una entrega de premios de 'Mejores Artistas De Novelas' en Estados Unidos, pero, por desgracia, solo se puede asistir a esa gala si estas comprometido. Por eso, tendréis que pretender que sois sus esposas por un tiempo. El avión sale mañana a las 10:00, os estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto que esta al lado del hospital, cuento con vosotras- después de esas palabras Toma colgó.

Burbuja solo miró a sus amigas, después dejó el teléfono en el suelo y las miró.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó la morena, que estaba impaciente porque su amiga rubia hablara

-Era el jefe- respondió la rubia mientras se veía bastante nerviosa

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó una vez mas Bellota, fastidiada.

-Nos ha encargado un trabajo. Su superior, Marley Him, tiene 3 hijos y ellos han sido invitados a una especie de gala. Pero no pueden asistir si no están casados- explicó Burbuja mientras hacia ademanes con las manos

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- preguntó esta vez Bombón, que aún no entendía nada

-Nuestro trabajo es fingir ser sus esposas- finalizó Burbuja mirando al suelo

Bombón se llevó ambas manos a la boca, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

Mientras que Bellota apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Bombón mientras miraba a Burbuja preocupada

-No lo sé, no me ha hablado de ellos. Tenemos que estar mañana a las 10:00 en el aeropuerto- explicó Burbuja mientras seguía mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna

-Para algo existe internet- respondió la morena mientras agarraba su móvil y empezaba a escribir el nombre de Marley Him- aquí esta- dijo mientras les mostraba una foto de Marley Him y de sus supuestos 3 hijos.

-El de pelo naranja es el mayor, se llama Brick Him, el mediano, es el pelinegro, se llama Butch Him y el pequeño es el rubio, se llama Boomer Him- explicó la morena mientras seguía mirando la foto.

-La verdad son muy apuestos- admitió Bombón mientras miraba al joven de ojos rojos.

-Su padre, Marley Him, el superior de nuestro jefe, es un empresario multimillonario. Sus hijos son los herederos de su empresa. Ellos ahora están trabajando de actores- siguió explicando Bellota mientras seguía buscando información.

-¿Qué edad tienen?- preguntó Burbuja mientras miraba a Bellota.

-El mayor tiene 23 años, el mediano tiene 22 y el pequeño 21- dijo Bellota mientras seguía mirando su celular.

-Parecen aparentar menos- dijo Bombón mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-No digas tonterías, tu tienes 20 y no los aparentas- dijo Burbuja dándole un empujón amistoso a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Yo si los aparento, tú eres la mas pequeña, tienes 19- contradijo Bombón riéndose.

-No es la mas pequeña, yo también tengo 19- admitió Bellota guardando su móvil.

-¿En serio Bellota? Pensé que tenían 20 años- exclamó Bombón mirándola incrédula.

-Gracias por añadirme años- respondió la ojiverde sarcásticamente.

Burbuja y Bombón solo reprimieron una risa ante eso.

Después de eso las 3 se pusieron a hacer su maleta para el viaje que les esperaba.

_**LUNES, 10:00 DE LA MAÑANA, EN EL AEROPUERTO**_

Bombón estaba sentada en una banca que había cerca de un puesto de dulces, en el cual no había dudado de comprarse algunos. Iba vestida con una polera rosa pálida, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas rojas de tacón.

De repente la pelinaranja diviso a su amiga rubia entre la multitud. Esta llevaba una camiseta azul, unos pantalones cortos marrones y unas zapatillas planas del mismo color del pantalón.

-¡Burbuja!- gritó Bombón mientras movía la mano eufóricamente.

Burbuja se acercó a su amiga y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Hola Bombón, ¿has visto a Bellota?- pregunto Burbuja mientras la miraba.

-No, de seguro se habrá quedado dormida- respondió esta sonriendo.

De repente, Toma y 4 hombres se acercaron a las 2 chicas.

-Hola Burbuja, Hola Bombón, ¿dónde esta Bellota?- preguntó Toma un poco molesto.

-Lo sentimos señor, aun no ha llegado, pero no se preocupe, estará aquí pronto- aseguró Burbuja mientras sonreía nerviosa.

-Esta bien, bueno como sea, estos son los hijos del señor Marley- anunció Toma mientras señalaba a 2 jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro un pelinaranja.

-Este de aquí es el mayor, se llama Brick Him, y es el mas inteligente de los 3- presentó el señor Marley a su hijo, mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo acercaba hacia Bombón- este será tu esposo falso, ¿entendido?- preguntó con una mirada fría.

Bombón solo asintió.

-Este de aquí, es el pequeño, se llama Boomer Him, él es el mas dulce de los 3- explicó Marley mientras agarraba del brazo a su hijo menor y lo acercaba hasta donde estaba Burbuja- tú serás su esposa ¿entendido?- preguntó.

Burbuja asintió sonriendo.

-Y el que falta, es el mediano, Butch Him, él es el mas agresivo de los 3- explicó Marley- y Bellota será su esposa- finalizo para dirigir su mirada hacia dos jóvenes que estaban peleándose.

Toma de momento se dio cuenta de que era Bellota, y para ponerlo peor con el que estaba peleando era con Butch.

De un momento a otro Toma agarró del brazo a Bellota y la alejó del lugar.

-¿Estas loca? Ese es el 2 hijo de mi superior- exclamó Marley mientras la miraba con furia.

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó la ojiverde mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Después de algunas presentaciones, el avión llego al aeropuerto, y las parejas tenían que subir a bordo. Los hijos de Marley se despidieron de su padre, y las chicas se despidieron de su jefe.

_**EN EL AVIÓN**_

Bombón y Brick iban sentados al frente del avión. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban. Bombón estaba concentrada mirando a la ventana, mientras se comía un dulce.

Brick la miró y le sonrió.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?- preguntó mientras la seguía mirando.

Bombón volteo a verle.

-No me gustan, me encantan los dulces- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Se nota, ese dulce lo has devorado en segundos- respondió él riendo.

-Que gracioso eres.., oye, tu padre me ha dicho que eres el mas listo de sus hijos, ¿es cierto? Por que no lo aparentas- preguntó ella sonriendo burlona.

-Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien- susurró Brick mientras sonreía.

Burbuja y Boomer estaban platicando alegremente, no tenían ningún tipo de problema para hablar.

En cambio, una pareja no era así.

Bellota no le había dirigido la palabra a Butch desde que entraron al avión. Butch estaba harto de ese silencio, necesitaba conversación urgentemente.

Miró a la morena, la cual estaba con unos audífonos mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba escuchando música.

-¿Qué escuchas?- le preguntó él mientras le quitaba un audífono.

-'Something In The Way' de Nirvana, ¿por?- respondió/preguntó ella mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Te gusta Nirvana? A mi también, es uno de mis grupos favoritos- respondió él sonriendo.

-Claro que me gusta, es el mejor grupo del mundo- respondió ella de igual manera.

Los dos siguieron hablando de grupos de música, ya que parecía que tenían mucho en común. Lo cual les vendría muy bien.

_**¿Y bien? Bueno, esperó tener algunos lectores, y si los tengo, POR FAVOR REVIEWS, COMPARTIRLO Y FAVORITOS, LOVE FOR YA.**_


	2. The Pool

_**Hola a todos. Sé que he dejado esta historia un poco abandonada, pero no os preocupéis, ya he vuelto.**_

Cuando ya todos salieron del avión, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Esto es, cada quien con su pareja.

_**En La Habitación De Los Rojos….**_

Bombón y Brick se habían empezado a llevar bien, tenían bastantes cosas en común, lo cual era un gran paso para esa pequeña "relación".

Pero, todo se puso peor cuando vieron que solo había una cama.

-Bueno, Bombón, eres majísima y todo el rollo, pero, creo que yo debería quedarme con la cama, quiero decir, soy el marido- dijo Brick mientras ponía su maleta encima de la cama.

-¿Perdona? Yo soy la mujer, creo que la mujer siempre se queda con la cama, mientras que el hombre se queda durmiendo en el suelo- dijo Bombón, mientras, al igual que él, dejaba su maleta encima de la cama.

-Esta bien, tengo una forma muy madura de resolver esto, vamos a jugar a _"Piedra, Papel o Tijera"_, ¿contenta?- preguntó Brick mientras sonreía.

Bombón solo acepto mientras comenzaba el juego para saber quien se quedaba con la cama.

_**En La Habitación De Los Azules….**_

Burbuja y Boomer se llevaban demasiado bien. Tenían todo de común. Menos el hobbie, a Boomer le encantaba dibujar, mientras que a Burbuja le encantaba diseñar ropa.

-Sigo pensando que ser pintor tiene más salidas que ser diseñadora de ropa- repetía Boomer cada dos por tres. Aunque fuera el más dulce de los tres, también había heredado un poco de sus hermanos.

-Lo que tu digas Boomer, las dos opciones tienen muchas salidas- comentaba Burbuja mientras entraba a la habitación acompañada de el chico que iba atrás.

-Oye… no sé si te has dado cuenta pero solo hay una cama- dijo Boomer mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Me he dado cuenta Boomer, pero no importa, podemos compartir cama, quiero decir, prácticamente estamos casados- dijo Burbuja tranquilamente mientras dejaba sus cosas encima de la cama.

¡

Boomer solo se sonrojo un poco, después solo asintió con la cabeza.

_**En La Habitación De Los Verdes….**_

Bellota y Butch habían empezado bien, hablando de bandas de música y demás. Pero, al final, de una manera u otra, terminaron peleando.

-Vamos "verdecita", tu y yo sabemos que lo que dices es mentira- dijo Butch mientras sonreía arrogante.

Aunque se pelearan, se habían cogido mucha confianza entre si. Aunque se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-Cállate ya idiota. Tu sabes que yo estoy en lo cierto y tu estas en lo incorrecto. Pero te da vergüenza admitirlo- dijo Bellota mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba en ella.

Butch solo rodo los ojos divertido mientras entraba detrás de ella.

-Mira que suerte "verdecita", nos han dejado un cama para nosotros solos, ya sabes, para la noche si quieres divertirte conmigo- comentó Butch mientras se reía entre dientes.

Bellota solo le golpeó en las costillas, lo que hizo que la risa parara.

-Tu duermes en el suelo, y yo en la cama- dijo Bellota mientras se tiraba a la cama.

-¿Quién ha hecho esta habitación? Por lo menos tendría que haber un sillón- se quejó Butch mientras ponía su maleta en el suelo.

-Oye, no te quejes, que por lo menos el suelo tiene moqueta, si fuera por mi, dormirías en un suelo muy frio- decía ella mientras se reía y sonreía.

Butch solo rodo los ojos y empezó a deshacer su maleta.

_**En La Habitación De Los Rojos….**_

Brick se encontraba saltando en la cama mientras gritaba victoria.

-¡Victoria! ¡Gané! ¡En tu cara "rosadita"!- gritaba Brick mientras se llenaba de alegría simplemente por haber ganado la cama.

Bombón rodo los ojos molesta. Desde que bajaron del avión, no paraba de llamarla "rosadita". ¿Qué le había dado con ese mote? Aunque le gustara el rosa, no era para estarla llamando así todo el rato.

-Esta bien "rojito", tu has ganado esta vez, pero, ¿qué te apuestas a que me cambio antes que tu para irnos a la piscina que hay abajo?- retó Bombón mientras le miraba con una mirada desafiante que pocas veces usaba.

-Hecho "rosadita", por cierto, cuando llegue abajo y tu te sientas como una perdedora, acuérdate de traerme una limonada- dijo Brick mientras se metía rápidamente al baño, para terminar cuando antes.

Bombón solo rio entre dientes, ella llevaba el bañador debajo de la ropa desde el primer momento.

Así que, tan contenta salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

_**En La Habitación De Los Azules….**_

-Oye, ¿sabias que hay una piscina en el hotel? ¿Quieres ir a darte un chapuzón?- pregunto Burbuja mientras sonreía alegre y agarraba un poco de crema solar. Ya que había un sol enorme.

-Claro- contestó Boomer de la misma manera. Estaba muy contesto con Burbuja, era una chica encantadora.

Así que, Burbuja espero a que Boomer se cambiara, y juntos bajaron a la piscina.

_**En La Habitación De Los Verdes….**_

Bellota se encontraba mirando por la ventana muy concentrada, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto Butch mientras arqueaba una ceja y comía unas pocas galletas que se había traído.

-A Bombón, Burbuja, y tus dos hermanos, parece que se lo están pasando bomba- comentó Bellota mientras dejaba ver a Butch.

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a la piscina- dijo Butch mientras salía de la habitación.

Bellota solo se quedo mirando por la ventana, no quería ir a la piscina. No le apetecía. Pero sus amigas, subieron a por ella.

-¡Hola!- exclamaron las dos mientras entraban en la habitación con unas toallas alrededor del cuerpo.

-Hola…- respondió ella mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotras pensábamos que ibas a bajar con Butch- dijo Burbuja sonriendo.

-¿Con ese idiota? Nunca…- susurró Bellota, haciendo reír a sus dos mejores amigas.

-A mi tampoco me cae de maravilla Brick, pero, es divertido, anda baja, creo que Butch te añora- dijo Bombón sonriendo.

Bellota solo la miró confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bellota confusa.

-No lo sé, no se quiere meter al agua- respondió Burbuja.

Bellota rió un poco. ¿Acaso ese estúpido estaba esperando que bajara?.

-Esta bien, voy- dijo Bellota mientras sonreía y bajaba con sus amigas.

En ese momento todo era alegría. Pero las cosas solo estaban empezando. Y, para desgracia de ellos, iban a empeorar.


	3. Angry?

_**Y ya volvemos con esta historia. La cual disfruto mucho escribiendo y espero que vosotros disfrutéis leyéndola. Bueno, vamos a comenzar.**_

_**En la piscina….**_

Bombón estaba tumbada en una pequeña hamaca, mientras lucia su hermoso bikini rosa y naranja que se había traído desde su casa. Brick estaba bebiendo una limonada mientras la miraba.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- le preguntó Bombón mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada.. no te estaba mirando, estaba mirando.. la piscina- se excusó Brick mientras daba un sorbo a su limonada.

-Claro…. Yo te creo, como sea, ¿quieres bañarte? Siento como si me hubiera a evaporar de tanto estar al sol- admitió Bombón mientras se abanicaba con su mano.

Brick solo sonrió burlón y asintió contento. Los dos corrieron hacia la piscina, donde seguidamente se zambulleron.

_**Con Los Azules….**_

-Oye, Boomer, ¿te importaría contarme un poco a que os dedicáis?- pregunto Burbuja mientras caminaba hacia el rubio con su trikini azul aqua.

-Claro… mis hermanos y yo trabajamos en diferentes cosas. Yo trabajo en arte, Brick trabaja en música y Butch trabaja en el cine. Bueno, siendo correcto, los 3 trabajamos en el cine y haciendo novelas. Aunque a Butch, escribir novelas le aburre, pero creo que es el mejor de los tres escribiéndolas- contó Boomer mientras movía las manos contento.

-Impresionante, tenéis suerte de tener una vida tan glamurosa y tan perfecta- comentó Burbuja un poco triste.

-¿Acaso vuestra vida no es perfecta?- preguntó Boomer curioso.

-No es eso, estoy muy feliz con mi vida, y creo que mis amigas también… es complicado- respondió Burbuja sonriendo- Anda, vamos a bañarnos- volvió a decir sonriendo.

Boomer se quedo confuso, pero solo le asintió.

_**Con Los Verdes…. **_

-Hey, "verdecita", ¿quieres ir a bañarte conmigo?- preguntó Butch mientras observaba a Bellota. Esta estaba sentada en una esquina.

Llevaba la parte de arriba de un bikini, el cual era verde oscuro, y la parte de abajo un pantalón, que era verde claro.

-No Butch, piérdete- respondió Bellota mientras seguía sentada.

-Bellota, si no es por las buenas va a ser por las malas- dijo Butch mientras sonreía perversamente.

Bellota solo rodo los ojos.

-No me asustas idiota, ahora mueve tu trasero y lárgate de mi vista- respondió sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

Butch solo soltó una carcajada. Después, se acerco a la chica y la agarro de los pies, para ponerla en su hombro. Como si fuera un saco de patatas.

Bellota tardó en procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero de poco a poco lo hizo.

-¡Bájame ahora mismo estúpido!- exclamó ella mientras empezaba a golpear la espalda del ojiverde.

Butch siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde de la piscina.

-¡Butch! ¡En serio que no quiero bañarme! ¡Ni si te ocurra tirarme!- gritó la chica mientras seguía golpeando la espalda del mencionado.

Butch rodo los ojos y la tiro de cabeza a la piscina.

Bellota salió al exterior rápidamente para coger aire, mientras miraba al chico carcajearse. Lo iba a pagar, y muy caro.

De repente un hombre de esmoquin entro a la piscina mientras miraba serio a los 6 presentes.

-Oh, Higashi, que grata sorpresa tenerte aquí, no sabíamos que nuestro padre te iba a enviar aquí con nosotros- exclamo Boomer sonriendo.

-Bueno, vuestro padre quería que os cuidara- comentó el mayordomo de los tres hijos.

-Podemos cuidarnos solos, ¿lo sabias, cierto?- respondió Butch molesto.

-Oh, joven Butch, parece que no has cambiado nada. Aun sigues siendo igual de cabezota- respondió el mayordomo cortante.

Higashi y Butch siempre se habían llevado mal. Algunas veces hasta habían llegado a pelearse. Pero, el causante de todo, siempre era el hermano mediano de los Him.

-Yo que tu mantendría mi boca cerrada- dijo Butch mientras alzaba el puño.

-Me encanta pelear con usted joven Butch, pero no hay tiempo. Hoy por la noche, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que llevar a su mujer a restaurante "D' Soleuil"- explicó mientras salía por la puerta- a las nueve en punto, recuérdenlo- y con eso, salió.

_**Con Los Rojos….**_

-¿Cuál es ese restaurante? ¿Sirven dulces?- preguntó Bombón ilusionada.

-Es el restaurante más famoso de la cuidad, y por supuesto que hay dulces, puedes pedirte los que quieras- respondió Brick riendo.

-Que divertido, iré a por Burbuja para que me ayude a escoger un vestido- después de esas palabras Bombón y su amiga rubia subieron hacia arriba.

Boomer y Brick se juntaron y miraron como Bellota salía del agua, empapada gracias a un ojiverde que conocían bien.

-¿Crees que se ha enfadado con él?- preguntó Boomer.

-No lo creo, sé que se ha enfadado con él- respondió Brick.

_**Con Los Verdes….**_

-¿Ves que bien estas mojada?- preguntó Butch sonriendo de lado.

-No me vuelvas a hablar, eres un imbécil- respondió Bellota mientras agarraba su toalla y se abría paso entre los dos hermanos- y a ese restaurante, te iras tu solo- volvió a decir, antes de salir por la puerta.

Butch se acerco a sus dos hermanos.

-¿Me invitáis a cenar con vosotros? No quiero quedarme solo, aparte, quizás hay alguna tía buena- respondió sonriendo.

Boomer y Brick intercambiaron miradas. Su hermano, definitivamente, no tenia remedio.

_**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. ¿Por qué Bellota no quería meterse al agua? ¿Es ese mayordomo fiable?... Pronto lo descubriremos. **_


	4. A Shot

_**Hola a todos, ¿qué tal? Esperó que bien, bueno, sigamos con la historia de "Fake Marriage" ^^. Que disfrutéis.**_

_**Con Las Chicas…**_

-¿Qué tal me queda este vestido?- preguntó Bombón mientras posaba delante de sus amigas con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¡Es hermoso! Deberías llevarte ese, definitivamente- exclamó su amiga rubia mientras aplaudía.

-¿Tú que opinas Bellota? ¿me veo bien?- volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos rosas.

Bellota solo la miro de arriba abajo, y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo- dijo mientras sonreía.

Bombón solo sonrió y ayudo a Burbuja a ponerse su vestido azul claro.

-Oye… no es por meteros prisa, pero, si seguís tan lentas, no vais a llegar a esa reserva- dijo Bellota mientras miraba su móvil divertida.

-Hemos terminado, ¿estas segura de que no vienes?- dijo/preguntó Burbuja mientras le daba la mano a Bombón para salir juntas.

-Segurísima, que os lo paséis bien- dijo la morena aun con la vista clavada en el teléfono.

Bombón y Burbuja salieron de la habitación un poco inseguras, que decidieron abandonar ese pensamiento.

_**Con Los Chicos…**_

-¡Os veis increíbles!- gritó Butch orgulloso de su trabajo.

Brick llevaba un esmoquin rojo con rayas granates, mientras que Boomer llevaba un esmoquin azul turquesa. Y ambos llevaban una rosa en la mano.

-Sabes, has tenido muy escondido tu talento con la ropa- susurró Boomer riendo.

-¿Perdona? ¿Acaso me has visto? Mi ropa es increíble, a la vez que mi rostro, es simplemente…. Una obra de arte- respondió Butch mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsillo y se admiraba a si mismo.

-Presumido- abucheó Brick mientras salía de la puerta.

-Butch, ¿vas a estar bien aquí solo? Te vas a quedar sin cenar, ya que eres malísimo en la cocina… y no creo que la chica sepa cocinar- dudó Boomer mientras se paraba al lado de la puerta.

Butch solo le hizo una seña con la mano para que se fuera y dejara de dar la lata.

_**En El Restaurante…**_

-Wow, esto es increíble, nunca había visto nada igual- comentó asombrada Bombón.

-¿En serio? La verdad, creo que es un restaurante bastante normal…- respondió Brick desinteresado.

La pareja de los rojos se sentó en una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal.

De repente un camarero se les acercó sonriente.

-Buenas tardes señor Brick, buenas tardes señorita…- dijo el camarero mientras esperaba a que Bombón le dijera su nombre.

-Bombón- respondió ella contenta.

-Señorita Bombón, ¿qué vais a pedir?- preguntó sonriente.

-Yo de primero quiero unas trufas blancas, de segundo quiero un *omelette, y de postre quiero un caviar almas- pidió Brick mientras sonreía y dejaba el menú en la mesa.

-¿Y la señorita?- preguntó el camarero mientras apuntaba la orden.

-Eh… yo de primero quiero curry, de segundo ternera Wagyu, y de postre quiero un *bagel- pidió Bombón un poco insegura, ya que nunca había oído hablar de nada de lo que había pedido.

-Marchando- dijo el camarero yéndose.

-¿Conocías algún plato?- preguntó Brick sonriendo.

Bombón solo sacudió la cabeza.

Brick soltó una carcajada.

_**Con Los Azules…**_

Burbuja y Boomer ya habían pedido, justo les habían traído los platos.

-Hora de probar esto…- murmuró Burbuja mientras se metía un trozo de las setas Matsutake en la boca.

En cuanto se la metió en la boca, sintió un dulzor exquisito.

-¡Esto esta fabuloso!- exclamó contenta mientras seguía comiendo.

Boomer solo sonrió satisfecho mientras seguía comiendo su atún rojo.

_**Con Los Verdes…**_

Butch estaba en su habitación comiéndose una pizza que había pedido por teléfono. Al principio había pensado en compartirla con Bellota, pero al final paso.

Mientras se comía la pizza, oyó un toque en su puerta.

Extraño, no había nadie en casa, así que debía de ser Bellota si o si.

Se comió en trozo de pizza y abrió la puerta. En efecto, la chica de ojos verdes estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí princesa?- preguntó Butch sonriendo.

-Pues… tu comida- respondió ella entrando a la habitación y agarrando un trozo de pizza.

-Hey, ¿qué te crees que haces? Esa pizza es mía, no tuya, la he pagado con mi dinero- reclamó Butch molesto.

-Oye, me lo debes por tirarme a la piscina- recalcó ella enfadada, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Mala persona…- susurró Butch mientras iba a por una cerveza.

-¿Acaso bebes?- preguntó Bellota con una ceja arqueada.

-Solo cuando estoy enfadado e irritado, ósea se, ahora- respondió él mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza.

De repente se oyeron 4 tiros. 4 tiros que inquietaron mucho a la ojiverde.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Bellota nerviosa.

-Eso… han sido tiros, y creo que ya de quienes- respondió Butch mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación, mientras la chica le seguía por detrás.

_**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado, por cierto ¿qué pareja es vuestra favorita? Responder en los comentarios, PAZ.**_


	5. Kidnapped

_**Hola chicos y chicas. Aquí vuelvo con "Fake Marriage", que lo disfrutéis. **_

_**Con Los Verdes…**_

Butch y Bellota estaban andando por el pasillo, mientras se acercaban a donde habían oído los tiros.

-¿Butch?- preguntó Bellota mientras seguía andando detrás del moreno.

-¿Qué hermosa? ¿Tienes miedo?- respondió mientras se reía entre dientes.

-No, solo quería decirte que se te ven los calzoncillos- dijo ella riendo a carcajadas, mientras el chico de ojos verdes se ponía rojo.

Butch rápidamente se subió los pantalones mientras fruncía el seño.

-Muy graciosa- murmuró molesto. Bellota solo le sonrió desde atrás.

Siguieron andando unos minutos, hasta que llegaron al punto donde se oían los tiros.

La chica estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero Butch la callo y la miro molesto.

-¿Dónde esta ese chico?- preguntó una voz ronca. No la conocían, pero parecía enfadada.

-No lo sé, tiene que estar aquí, es el único que no ha ido al restaurante- exclamó otra voz. Esta, en cambio, era más áspera.

-Cierto… también tiene a una chica, y hay que encontrarla- volvió a responder la otra voz.

Todo iba bien, no les habían descubierto, pero lo inesperado paso.

La muchacha estornudo. Lo que provoco que los 2 hombres se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí.

-¡Bellota!- gritó Butch enojado.

-Lo siento, no podía aguantarme- se excusó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándoles.

-¡A por ellos!- gritó uno de ellos.

Butch agarró la mano de la muchacha y empezó a correr.

Lo cual no funciono, delante de ellos se encontraron a 2 guardas más.

-Estamos muy, pero que muy mal- susurró Butch.

Uno de los guardas agarró a Bellota del brazo y la alejo del muchacho.

-¡Suéltame cretino! ¡Como no me sueltes, te arrancaré los ojos y se los daré a las ratas para merendar!- gritó Bellota intentando resistirse a la fuerza del guarda.

El guarda se cansó de sostenerla, así que sacó un trozo de ropa de su bolsillo y lo apretó contra su rostro. Seguramente sería cloroformo.

El pataleo de la chica cesó.

-Darme a la chica ahora mismo- dijo Butch mientras apretaba mandíbula, por ver a Bellota en los brazos de un estúpido guarda, desmayada.

-No lo creo señorito Butch, si en verdad te importa, ¿por qué no lo demuestras?- preguntó una vez más el hombre que poseía la voz ronca.

De repente unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

Parecía ser que Brick y Boomer habían oído los gritos. Por la culpa de las sirenas, el muchacho de ojos verdes se distrajo, lo que provoco que los hombres escaparán sin peligro alguno.

Cuando se volvió a voltear, habían desaparecido.

-¡Butch! ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Brick mientras se acercaba a su hermano, el cual estaba muy arrepentido por haber alejado su vista de ese pasillo.

-¿Dónde esta Bellota?- preguntó Burbuja asustada.

-Eso, Butch, ¿dónde esta?- preguntó, esta vez, Bombón, la cual estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Al igual que su amiga rubia.

-Se la han llevado- murmuró Butch mientras miraba a sus hermanos.

Burbuja corrió hacia su habitación, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué has dejado que se la lleven? Sé que no te cae bien, pero podías haberla salvado- exclamo Bombón mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

-No ha sido culpa mía- susurró el chico de ojos verdes.

Boomer y Brick se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

-Lo sabemos Butch, lo sabemos…- exclamaron mientras abrazaban a su hermano.

_**Con Los Guardas…**_

Bellota se despertó en una habitación oscura, con cadenas por doquier.

-Wow, que escenario tan… terrorífico- susurró la chica intentando levantarse.

Lo cual no logro, sus manos y pies estaban atados a una silla de madera.

-Esto será divertido…- exclamó la voz áspera.

La chica de ojos jade solo pudo estremecerse.

_**Y hasta aquí. Alguien pregunto quien es mi pareja favorita, así que le respondo, es la VERDE XD. LA AMOOO. Y otra chica me ha preguntando como se envía un PM, y te lo contestare en el próximo cap, porque ahora me tengo que ir, y no me da tiempo XD.**_


	6. Sorry

Lo sé, esto ha sido demasiado. Mogollón de meses sin actualizar nada, una vergüenza. Pero, no os preocupéis! He vuelto con nuevas ideas, y con nuevas historias! Así que, por favor perdonadme por… La demora, aunque no me merezca ese perdón.


End file.
